


long live the reckless and the brave

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Alphas & Omegas [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Jongho, Caring Alpha, Communication, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jongho is sweet, Kink Negotiation, Kink talks, Loud Wooyoung, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Jung Wooyoung, Unbeta'd, We Die Like Men, quiet jongho, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: They were used to this. It had been a monthly occurrence since they’d been mated two years ago and their routine was impeccable, mostly due to Jongho’s incessant need to plan things well in advance. Wooyoung was going to throw a wrench in things today, though. There was something he wanted to try.-or-Omega Wooyoung wants to top his alpha.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Alphas & Omegas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655995
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	long live the reckless and the brave

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy. this was fun to write :D

This was unheard of in modern societies. Wooyoung’s request was kind of a little crazy, but always eager to please, Jongho was willing to try it.  _ Scared,  _ but willing and ready to try it. Wooyoung was always a bit kinky during his heats. Jongho knew that. He was loud and borderline feral and an honest to God pure  _ wet dream _ all of the time. 

They were the youngest of their friend group of eight, but they’ve also been together the longest. They were so close in age so they shared a lot of commonalities when they were all getting to know each other. Jongho was kind of reserved, quiet, but not exactly shy. He just didn’t talk much unless he had something to say. Wooyoung was the opposite, however. He was loud, talked a lot without thinking sometimes, and just very bold. Jongho appreciated the way that Wooyoung would speak his mind without care and Wooyoung really admired the way Jongho would approach stressful situations calmly and cooly.

They met very early in life. They were eight when Jongho and his family moved in across the street. Wooyoung was thrilled to have another boy around his age to play with and be around. They’d both be lying if they said they hit it off quick. It actually took a while for Jongho to warm up to such a loud presence in his life. He tried to avoid going outside to play when Wooyoung was out, but after probably the tenth time Jongho asked his mother to lie for him, enough was enough. Jongho’s mom forced him to go outside and socialize with the neighbor boy and Wooyoung was  _ thrilled.  _

Nobody was surprised when their subgenders were revealed. Wooyoung, while loud and bold, fit the stereotype of an omega perfectly. He was soft and kind and very caring. While he wasn’t  _ motherly,  _ he could take on that role if necessary, often found helping the occasional stray turtle across the road or trying to lure outdoor cats for cuddles and pets. 

Jongho got stronger with age, often flaunting his muscles in strange ways. 

“Wooyoungie, think I can break this with my bare hands?” He’d asked one hot afternoon. Jongho’s mom had brought out some snacks for the boys, urging them to take a break from their latest game. Wooyoung, bright-eyed, shook his head vehemently, thinking there was no way he could break an  _ apple  _ with his bare hands. They both looked at each other with wide, dreamy eyes when the apple snapped in two. A moment of silence preceded the very loud and alarmed yell that Wooyoung expelled from his body at Jongho’s new skill. They showed  _ everyone _ , and Wooyoung puffed out his chest pridefully with the knowledge that he was the first one to witness this. It became their  _ thing.  _ Jongho would ponder if he could break something with just his strength, and Wooyoung would hype him up to everyone who would listen. Nobody was shocked when Jongho presented as an alpha. 

The pair spent every heat and rut together, just being present for the other. It wasn’t until they were in their first year of college that they explored the sexual part of that relationship. Surprisingly enough to everyone, it was Jongho that broke the tension, but Wooyoung was all too willing to comply. They’d danced around each other for a decade and they were  _ tired _ of not being together. 

When Jongho finally turned 21, they mated, and have never once regretted it.

*****

Wooyoung ran his fingers delicately over his mating mark like he did most mornings. He sighed contentedly, a small smile gracing his soft features. His heat was due soon. He’d already requested the tentative dates from work and Jongho had done the same. They were used to this. It had been a monthly occurrence since they’d been mated two years ago and their routine was impeccable, mostly due to Jongho’s incessant need to plan things well in advance. Wooyoung was going to throw a wrench in things today, though. There was something he wanted to try. 

Wooyoung slipped into the shower and waited. Like clockwork, Jongho joined him about a minute later, directing Wooyoung wordlessly to tilt his head back into the stream of water. This was their normal and Wooyoung loved it. He loved being cared for by his alpha and he was never one to turn down being spoiled. He knew Jongho loved it too. He loved the purrs of content that he’d get from Wooyoung and he’d often puff his chest out involuntarily just out of pride. ‘I did that. I made my omega feel good,’ is what he’d think and his chest would rumble in satisfaction. 

“Jjongie,” Wooyoung started.

“Yes, love?”

“My heat is soon,” he continued, placing his head on his alpha’s chest.

“I know. In a few days, right?” Jongho felt Wooyoung nod against his chest as he carded his fingers through his mate’s wet hair. “What do you want to try this time?” He prompted, earning a chuckle from Wooyoung.

“I don’t know if you’ll be up for this one.” Wooyoung says ominously and Jongho tightens his grip.

“I’m open to hearing your suggestion.” He treads carefully.

“I want to top.”

And suddenly Jongho was sent into a coughing fit and Wooyoung couldn’t contain his giggles. Jongho playfully swatted at his arm as he tried to regain his composure.

“Okay run that by me again, because obviously I misheard you.” Jongho said after a few moments.

“You didn’t mishear. I want to try topping you,” Wooyoung repeated, putting on his best pleading face. You know the one. Everyone’s weak for it. “If you’re not okay with it, we can just ignore it.” He continues dejectedly. Jongho must have stayed silent a bit too long because Wooyoung turned around, wiggled out of Jongho’s grasp, and left the shower without another word.

The shower turned off a few minutes later signalling that Jongho was finished. He came into their shared bedroom and saw Wooyoung laying on the bed with his towel around his waist playing on his phone as if nothing had happened. 

“You left without letting me speak.”

“What’s there to speak about? Your silence gave you away.” Wooyoung retorted, gaze not leaving his phone.

Jongho grabbed Wooyoung’s chin with light pressure and moved Wooyoung’s eyes to match his. “We’ve talked about this, Woo. We don’t assume things.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes and nodded. Jongho’s grip tightened slightly, but not painfully causing Wooyoung’s lips to part. “We don’t get to assume what silence means, right?” Wooyoung rolled his eyes again and nodded, pouting a little.

“Yes,  _ alpha _ .” He responds sarcastically and Jongho chuckles with an eye roll of his own. 

“Good boy. Now...you want to top me?” Jongho actually witnesses the light return to Wooyoung’s soft eyes as he smiles up at his mate. He nods eagerly. “Okay, so I’m open to it, but don’t you, and I quote, ‘ _ need to be filled up right the fuck now’ _ all the time during your heats? How is that going to work?”

“I bought a toy.” Wooyoung says smugly. “It’s not  _ nearly  _ as big as you, alpha,” he says with honey dripping from his tongue (he always has known just what to say to get Jongho riled up) “but it should do the job well enough. And  _ trust me _ ,” he takes Jongho’s thumb into his mouth for a moment, releasing it with a wet ‘pop’ “you’ll  _ definitely _ be filling me up. Over, and over.”

“Are you  _ trying  _ to trigger an early heat, baby?” Jongho asks with a slightly amused tone and Wooyoung shifts his hips up slightly. 

“Maybe I just want to make you feel good,  _ alpha. _ ” They both knew Wooyoung was easily susceptible to triggering his heat early. It’s happened on multiple occasions when he just can’t stop himself.

“Then make me feel good,” Jongho challenges. He removes himself from Wooyoung and lays down on the other side of the bed, towel from his shower long forgotten. 

“Wait, Jjong, are you serious?” Wooyoung sobers up tremendously. He needs to know that Jongho is okay with it.

“Dead serious. You want to try it, I’m intrigued, but I need you to go slow. My body wasn’t exactly made for this.” 

Wooyoung nodded. “Want to use my safe words?” 

“Yeah, that works, but I trust that I won’t need to use them.” Jongho shrugs, being way too cool about this whole situation. 

“Yeah, okay...yeah. Cool.” Jongho grabs Wooyoung’s wrist and his attention. He can sense his omega going into a panic spiral, obviously not expecting Jongho to agree. 

“Youngie, I’m fine. This is okay. Just relax.”   
  


“Can you guide me through it? I’ve never done this to anyone else.” 

“Well I should fucking hope not.” Jongho laughs and he sees the tension leave Wooyoung’s body. Jongho reaches over and grabs their opened bottle of lube. Wooyoung takes it and drizzles a hefty amount onto his fingers. This much he knows, especially since Jongho doesn’t have the body parts necessary to produce his own lubrication. 

“Start with just the tip of your finger. It’s going to be tight.” A collective gasp is heard as Jongho is breached slightly. His body is trying desperately to fight off the intrusion of Wooyoung’s finger and Wooyoung can feel the first wave of slick leave his body. 

“Ahh, a little more.” Jongho says after a moment. Wooyoung compiles, slowly pushing his index finger to the hilt, monitoring Jongho’s face closely for any sort of discomfort. His hole is fluttering like mad around his finger and Wooyoung just waits.

After what feels like an eternity, Jongho opens his eyes and nods at Wooyoung to start moving. For good measure, Wooyoung drizzles more lube onto his hole to ease the slide. A low groan leaves the alpha’s throat once Wooyoung starts his slow pace. He’s fingering Jongho tentatively, keeping his finger straight and unbending.

“H-how is it?” Wooyoung approaches carefully, not stilling his hand.

“It’s weird, but good. I might be ready for another...yeah, put in another.  _ Slowly. _ ” Wooyoung nods and starts to press his next finger into his lover. Jongho’s face pinches at the new intrusion and Wooyoung stops moving.

“Keep going. It’s just a stretch. It’s fine.” Wooyoung nods once and continues pushing his finger in. Jongho’s back arches off of the bed slightly until Wooyoung’s fingers bottom out. He holds them still inside of his mate and waits until he can relax. “Okay go,” Jongho urges and again, Wooyoung retracts his fingers slowly.

Wooyoung must have done something different or changed an angle, because soon Jongho was moaning wantonly and arching his back even higher.

“Oh  _ fuck,” _ Wooyoung breathes at the sight. Slick gushes from his hole and Jongho sniffs at the air subconsciously.

“I think your heat has been triggered,  _ omega, _ ” Jongho says without opening his eyes. “You smell so sweet for me. Does getting ready to fuck me have you all needy?” Wooyoung whines and stills his fingers momentarily before pulling them out of his alpha, who whines at the empty feeling.

“Are you ready?” Wooyoung whispers. Jongho reached up and pulled Wooyoung down for a kiss. Wooyoung smiles into it and presses a small kiss to Jongho’s nose. “If you’ve really triggered my heat,  _ alpha _ , I’m not going to last long before I need this to be reversed.” Wooyoung says cheekily. 

Jongho growls lowly in a slight warning. “Well then you better start, because you promised to make me feel good.” Wooyoung whined again as he put lube on his cock. 

He lines up with Jongho’s entrance and pauses. “Last chance to back out.” He supplies.

“Not gonna happen.” Jongho replies, wiggling his hips enticingly. Wooyoung starts to apply slow pressure, finally breaching Jongho’s hole. Wooyoung drops his head to Jongho’s shoulder and breathes heavily once he’s fully seated. A tap on Wooyoung’s bicep brings him back down to earth and also signals for him to move. He pulls out slightly and thrusts again, harder this time and they both whine in unison. 

“Come on, omega. Make your alpha see stars,” Jongho eggs. Wooyoung, with a newfound sense of determination, sets his jaw and sits up straight. He begins delivering sharp and precise thrusts right into Jongho’s sweet spot and soon enough, the alpha is rendered wordless, only moans leaving his lips. 

“Close,” Wooyoung pants, thrusts getting sloppy. Jongho reaches between them and fists his cock with fervor. 

“Fill me up, baby.” Jongho urges, and that’s what does it for Wooyoung. He tenses up and spills into Jongho, pumping wave after wave of white cum into his alpha’s ass. He feels Jongho tighten around his cock as he cums too, ripping a groan from deep within Wooyoung’s throat. Wooyoung pulls out and Jongho winces at his body returning to normal as well as the feeling of cum dripping out of his ass. 

“You didn’t get to use your toy.” Jongho says after a few moments of silence.

“It’s okay, the real thing is better.” Jongho groans because he just  _ knows _ Wooyoung is smiling at his own cheesy remark. 

“Come on, alpha. You triggered my heat. You gonna fuck me or what?”

Jongho growls as he moves in on his omega. Here we go.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 hi, hello, welcome to hell. hope you enjoyed. leave a comment or kudos for me.


End file.
